koopalingfandomcom-20200215-history
Weegee Koopa
Weegee Koopa is a koopa that has a weegee head and wears a shirt and overalls. He has all the powers of Weegee and all the Koopalings. His arch-nemesises are Walleo and Waweegee. Early Life Weegee Koopa was born in OVER 9000 BC. His parents were Mama Luigi and Gay Luigi. As soon as he was born, he killed his parents and his siblings: SpongeBob Koopa, Gay Krabs, and Johnny Depp Koopa. then he set out on a MASSIVE RAMPAGE! War of Weegees When Weegee Koopa was 13, he met Ludwig von Koopa, and Ludwig's girlfriend Rosalina, and Ludwig's arch-rival Stupid Von Koopa, and Stupid's friends: Epic Fail Koopa, Giant Poop Koopa, Clopsie Plupster Koopa, and Poopsie Chucklebutt Koopa. They went into war with Weegee Koopa, and they had Weegee-proof sunglasses. Soon, the whole universe was raging with war. Squadalah Man's Plot As soon as he saw the war, Squadalah Man went to meet up with The King, Link, and Zelda. Squadalah Man started yelling at them, and they are still yelling. Resurrection of Gay Krabs Weegee Koopa needed someone on his side, so he resurrected Gay Krabs on 9/13/2013. So they went to war with Weegee Koopa's new arch-nemesises Walleo and Waweegee. Update in a week. The most epic thing you shall ever herr Weegee koopa likes Ludwig's hawt dawgs. Walleo and Waweegee Strike Back Meanwhile, Walleo and Waweegee have been sneaking around with the resurrected ghost of Johnny Depp Koopa. On 5/1/2015, they took Bowser's Castle by force. They murdered Jesus Koopa but Jesus Koopa was resurrected on the following Easter, nearly a year later. Walleo tried to kill Weegee Koopa, but Weegee Koopa turned Walleo into a pumpkin. Waweegee killed Clopsie Plupster Koopa, along with Gay Krabs again. The Killer Meanwhile, while everyone was fighting, Purple Guy murdered over 9000 kids, including Bowser Jr's little cousin Koopy Poopy. Bowser Jr wore revenge on Purple Guy. It was around this time in the FNAF universe that the Toy animatronics became haunted, in case you were wondering, which of course you weren't. Walleo and Waweegee and Purple Guy vs. Weegee Koopa Soon after that, Walleo removed the Pumpkin Curse that Weegee Koopa put on him. He, Waweegee, and Purple Guy came to kill Weegee Koopa. However, Ludwig blasted his latest symphony in their faces. The three of them this time went after Stupid Von Koopa. However, Stupid Von Koopa, Epic Fail Koopa, Giant Poop Koopa, Clopsie Plupster Koopa, and Poopbutt Koopa teamed up and did a bunch of inappropriate things so that Weegee Koopa could attack them. Weegee Koopa murdered Waweegee, but Walleo disabled Weegee Koopa. Return of the Evil Meanwhile, Evil Koopaling von Iggy Roy O. Koopa Jr. (better known as Evil), was plotting to overthrow Bowser. However, Weegee Koopa stood in his way. So Evil killed all of the Bowser Imposters, and tried to kill Bowser, but Weegee Koopa attacked him. Evil barely escaped, swearing revenge on 7/23/2018. The Death of Walleo Sometime later, Weegee Koopa caught up with Walleo. However, Walleo was prepared. He ate some nasty garlic, and transformed into Walleo-Man! Walleo-Man has all of the powers of Wario-Man, but he can murder people and spit up their guts. Walleo almost murdered Weegee Koopa, but Weegee Koopa bounced the effects at Walleo-Man, who exploded into infinity pieces and got a Game Over because he was so stupid, as Stupid Von Koopa reported. Purple Guy's Doom Purple Guy and his assistant, Saruman Koopa, fled to the Music Box in the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after murdering Freddy Koopa. Weegee Koopa, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Iggy, and Rosalina chased after him. However, Purple Guy caught them off guard, and threw them into the Music Box. However, Iggy got them all out, and they jumpscared Purple Guy. Saruman Koopa got a heart attack and died. everyone stuffed Purple Guy into a spare suit, and ripped him to pieces and threw him down into the river. End of the War of Weegees That ended the War of Weegees. The End. P.s. Squadalah man, the King, Link, and Zelda are still arguing.